Her Last Smile
by From Pen to Paper
Summary: In the midst of a snowy battle, Juno tries to assist a fallen Starkiller only to realize they might have only one moment left together.


**Just a quick intro. This is a small scene I imagined from the continuing adventures of Juno and Galen/Starkiller. ****I love this couple! **** I just can't seem to get them out of my head. **If there are any grammatical errors I apologize, I wrote this in about twenty minutes and may have missed some errors. Once again I own nothing, reviews are always welcome and enjoy.

**

* * *

**

_She smiled her last smile and then she was gone._

She leapt and bounded across the snow, her heart pounding against her rib cage. She frantically made her way past other rebel fighters, who like her were trying to avoid the blaster fire above their heads, she continued running and began climbing the small white hill. Shoes slipping in the ice, hands grabbing at the frosty tundra, breathing in the bitter cold that stung her eyes she ignored all of this and continued to climb. She was almost to the top when her heart stopped. She heard the noise of a man. Not just any man, the man _she_ loved in pain. He was howling in pain. She had stopped only for a moment but continued to climb with every ounce of her being until she stood firmly on the top looking down at the scene below.

Her breath caught in her chest as she whispered, "Galen".

He was doubled over clutching his abdomen. He grimaced in pain, he stared at the black looming figure in front of him, Galen's face laden with anger and hurt suddenly changed to fear and panic as he caught her eyes behind the darkness. His emotions had betrayed him and her. The dark figure turned and started walking in her direction.

"Juno…"

Juno didn't care. She didn't care that she might die now, that she might never reach him but she needed to at least try. She _needed_ him to know that she would always try for him. She had lived a year with him gone and during this time she felt that she might as well had not lived either. The short time they had together was enough for her. As Juno ran, her hood flew off leaving her golden hair whipping in the wild wind, her blue eyes wet and stinging as she ran to the fallen hero, but she never made it.

Juno felt herself lifted off the ground and thrown against a snow bank that was as hard as concrete. She yelled out in pain.

"NO!" Galen screamed as he tried to stand up and help her, but he fell over again as the burning sensation, from being impaled in his stomach increased. He didn't have much time and he knew neither would she. Her screams hit his ears again as she was once again thrust into the hard metal steel of their ship.

She felt her ribs break on impact and fell to the ground below. She thought to herself how this wouldn't be the worst way to die, trying to get to the one person she loved. Juno managed to pull herself up on all fours. She coughed repeatedly and looked at the blinding white snow beneath her only to see a puddle of blood streaming from her own mouth. She was lifted up for the last time high in the air so she was able to witness the sheer agony on Galen's face that she knew was only for her. Juno was thrown against the side of the ship and plummeted down to the snow, rolled on her side and did not stir.

"JUNO!" Galen called out till his voice was raw. He stood up, his breaths becoming more labored, though the burning sensation was more than he could stand. She would not die alone, not for him. He began the grueling walk. He heard the laughter behind him but ignored it he didn't have the strength or will left to fight. He collapsed, lying on his side, next to her petite form. Her slightly bloodied hair covered her face.

He removed his gloves; if this were the last time he would touch her he wanted to feel her skin next to his. Galen brushed aside the hair gently when he saw her face his heart caught in his throat. Blood trickled from her mouth and her eyes were closed.

"…Please Juno, don't leave me…not yet…" he was able to say through a choked whisper to her while stroking her face. Her eyes flicked open weakly. Those eyes burned into his. They were soft and warm. Her eyes were the first things he noticed about her when they met. Galen loved the looks that she only held for him. The first time they had kissed her eyes seem to search his soul. The way she looked at him in the morning, and the look of nervous uncertainty she gave him when she blurted to him she was pregnant. He stared into her sky eyes searching for the hope he always found there. Then for the last time her blue orbs peered into his soul. She smiled her last smile and then she was gone. Her eyes became cloudy and misty while her lips held the lingering traces of her smile.

"No, Juno, please, no…" Galen stroked her cheek, his words caught in a tearless sob. He felt death creeping upon him. He looked down past her slightly plump stomach and found her hand. He removed it from her tan furred glove. He squeezed it and looked back at her face. He knew she was the last thing he wanted to see, then he too faded.

The dark figure stood above them, looking down at what he could never have. The shadow lifted his hood and walked away pausing only for a moment to look back at a happiness that had been taken from him.


End file.
